


Turning Page

by dreamersball



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Faberry, Fluff, Glee - Freeform, Music, Prom, Season 2, Some angst, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 02:06:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamersball/pseuds/dreamersball
Summary: “Quinn. I don’t care about Finn. I never have,” Rachel gritted out through clenched teeth. The brunette’s knuckles were turning white as she gripped the sink harder.Season 2 prom revelations.





	Turning Page

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by: Turning Page- Sleeping at Last.  
> This song is my true Faberry song- no doubt.
> 
> *I do not own the song or the characters*

 

“ _Quinn you need to calm down!”_

 

Like a wildfire, anger seeped through Quinn’s chest. The white noise in her ears grew louder, ringing around her head. This was supposed to be _her_ night- Junior Prom. She had envisioned prom queen, glory and love radiating around her. It was the night in which everyone was to love _her_ , care for _her_ only. Yet it was ruined. By who? She couldn’t tell you. But she knew Rachel Berry- the girl making heart eyes at _her boyfriend_ all night while they danced- she knew that girl played a role in this train wreck.

And of course, the brunette was trailing her like a lost puppy as Quinn made her way to the bathroom. Quinn couldn’t even have a diva walk out without the queen diva of McKinley High to follow her out.

“This is your fault!”

Quinn hated the way her voice wavered, how the scared little girl crept back in. Doubt was evident in her voice, and the way it trembled angered her further more. Rachel had been the kerosene on the flame of doubt she had been harboring all night, and now it was aflame. She whipped around to face the shorter brunette

“Nobody ever would have voted for me because they know he’d rather be with you!’’, Quinn’s voice cracked.

Rachel’s confused eyes lit up with understanding and softened. Quinn watched the brunettes’ eyes become apologetic, her jaw setting firmly.

“That’s not true-”

Quinn cut her off with a slap to the cheek, that surprised both girls. The rage roaring in Quinn’s ears stopped, the earth stopped shaking under her feet. Her hand stung. She gasped, rapidly pulling in more air to her deflated lungs. Rachel held her cheek with both hands, tears and sorrow filling her brown eyes.  Yet, her eyes also held another emotion- another emotion that was always saved for Quinn.

Those big brown eyes held an apology, an apology for being slapped.

The pressure in Quinn’s chest broke, and so did her tears.

“I’m so sorry”, she breathed, reaching out to Rachel.

Rachel jerked away, tears silently falling. The brunette was still grasping her now red cheek, making Quinn feel worse. Quinn twisted her cerulean gown in her hands, trying to stop their shaking. She licked her lips and shakily began,“Rachel… I’m so sorry.. really, I am,”.

Rachel turned to grip the sink with both hands, her cheek now displayed fully in the mirror. Quinn gasped softly, seeing her handprint on Rachel’s cheek. Quinn hated the deep, shuddering breaths Rachel was uttering.

“Quinn. I don’t care about Finn. I never have,” Rachel gritted out through clenched teeth. The brunette’s knuckles were turning white as she gripped the sink harder.

Quinn had never seen the girl so tense- not even before performances or before getting slushied in the hallway. She moved closer to her, and tentatively laid a hand on the small of Rachel’s back. The brunette flinched violently, and Quinn drew her hand back quickly, as if she had been burned by a flame.

“Rachel, what do you mean..?” Quinn started, unsure if she wanted the answer or  not.

Rachel chuckled dryly, she shoulders tensing even more. She licked her lips, as if she was debating if talking was worth it. Rachel's eyes were glued to the sink, meaning Quinn couldn’t read her eyes nor her emotions. She braced herself for a supernova diva blow up- a cherry on the sundae that was Quinn’s prom night.

Rachel began to speak again, so softly Quinn barely picked her up,“I picked out the Gardenia. I picked out the light green ribbon to tie it together,”.

Now Quinn was incredibly confused. She had no idea how this was tying into Quinn’s earlier outburst- or even the crappy choices for prom king and queen. Yet, Quinn felt a glimmer of- what was that? Hope? Quinn sucked in her breath, and shook her head slightly. No, it couldn’t be what she thought- she had pushed that idea deep down and willed it to never be found again.

She swallowed thickly, her silence encouraging Rachel to keep talking.

“I wasn’t singing to Finn tonight,”.

“Then who?” Quinn cut in, hope desperately clawing its way up her chest. When Rachel didn’t move, Quinn repeated herself, “Rachel. Who?”.

Rachel squeezed her eyes shut, and loosened her grip on the sink. “You, Quinn,” she mumbled softly.

Quinn stumbled back, as if Rachel had slapped her this time. Rachel flinched at Quinn’s sudden reaction, tears silently going down her face. The silence in the bathroom was deafening- the noise roaring in each girls’ ears.

Rachel took a deep breath in, and turned around to face Quinn, the blonde girl’s lips trembling with questions. Rachel studied the girl, those gorgeous hazel eyes big and open, full of grief, confusion, and… hope?

In one stride, Rachel crossed the tile floor and ends up one step away from Quinn. She looks up the blonde girl, who was desperately searching for answers in Rachel's own eyes. Rachel reached out, and cupped Quinn’s face gently.

“Quinn, I stared at _you_ all night. I imagined myself slow dancing with _you-_ taking _you_ to prom,” she breathed, watching Quinn’s eyes grow bigger at every word. “I thought if I could imagine - if I could imagine how it feels to be yours, then prom would be bearable, seeing that you’re with someone else who isn’t me,”

Rachel stroked Quinn’s face with her thumb. Quinn hesitantly put her hands over Rachel’s, and sighed. “Why, Rachel?”.

“Well I would have known what I’ve been living for all along, Quinn” Rachel admitted.

Before she could say anything else, Quinn grasped Rachel’s face gently and pulled her in for a kiss.

A mind blowing, earth shattering, kiss. Rachel could see stars, she could feel everything. She could barely comprehend the abundance of knowledge and feelings that were opened up by Quinn’s soft lips on hers.

“I surrender,” Quinn murmured gently, still close enough that Rachel felt the words on her lips. When Rachel pulled back slightly, confusion on her face, Quinn chuckled.

“I surrender who I’ve been-the tormentor, the bully- I surrender who I’ve been for who you are now”, she breathed. And with that, Rachel pulled her back in.

 

The prom raging outside could wait a hundred years- in fact, a million years- for the two girls to reappear. The two girls had a story to tell, a story that involved the two of them, and it started tonight.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Another one cause I have too many I want to post, but I’ll take it slower ! It has some angst but overall fluffier! I’m working on it, I know. Enjoy :)


End file.
